


How Could You?

by Serene_Sanity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkwardness, Celes being a dork, F/F, Leon being a jerk about it, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Sanity/pseuds/Serene_Sanity
Summary: She wasn't sure how to confess to her crush and had no intentions on doing so. That was until now..
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	How Could You?

Classes had been going by smoothly so far and they were in their last class of the day. Which was Psychology. The topic of discussion was attraction and how the brain's nervous system affects what humans are attracted to. Celeste sat in the front of the class halfway listening to the lesson as she didn't really see it as that important. This wasn't a mandatory class, so, she did just enough to get a decent grade. Most of her attention was focused on what she was writing in her journal. 

It was kinda ironic how they were discussing the concept of attraction because it was the reason she was so distracted in the first place. The journal in question was filled with writings about a certain someone in their class. She would even occasionally glance at said student when they were in class, at lunch, or even in the hallways. The problem is, she had never gained enough confidence to approach them. Celeste always appeared confident and sure of herself on the outside, but on the inside her foundation was very shaky. Deep down, she knew she would never be good enough for Kyoko Kirigiri, but that didn't stop her from dreaming. 

_I would never grow tired your existence..even if I wanted to_

_The way your hair flows behind you every time you walk _

_reminds me of a noble knight in shining armor.._

_The sound of your heels clicking as you walk the hallways is_

_like music to my ears.._

_The cold hard stare of those lilac eyes are enough_

_to send shivers up my through my body.._

_The way you brush you hair behind your ear is enough_

_to make my entire word shake.._

_The way you manage to stay calm in almost any situation _

_makes me want be next to you even more.._

_The way that you just seem so perfect.._

_I would never grow tired of your existence..even if I wanted to_

_Kyoko Kirigiri.._

Celeste closed her journal and put it in her bag as she prepared to work on her assignment for the day. She occasionally stole glances at Kyoko, who sat few desks over from her next to the window. It wasn't fair....Kyoko took up so much space in her mind, but the detective hadn't even given her a second thought or even known she existed for that matter. She never showed it on the outside, but this was soul crushing. _"I wish I could just get over this stupid crush already."_ She thought to herself, once again tearing her eyes away before she was caught staring. Celeste always saw herself as a queen and this was certainly not appropriate behavior for someone of her standing. 

It was unhealthy to want someone who didn't want you back. She knew this, which is why she tried her hardest not think about Kyoko. She knew that this would eventually drive her crazy, but no matter how hard she tried, the mysterious girl would always find her way back into her conscious. Kyoko herself never cared to talk to anyone. In fact the only person she did talk to was Naegi and sometimes Sayaka. Of course she wouldn't give her the time of day. She shook her head refocused on her assignment. Unfortunately for her, she was so busy with her own thoughts that she had not noticed a certain someone fishing something out of her bag. 

There were only 20 minutes left in the class. At this point the lesson was pretty much over and everyone had gone into doing their own thing as they waited for the class to end. Chatting with friends and making plans for the weekend. Celeste didn't speak much with her classmates and normally used this time to write in her journal. Speaking of...She reached into her bag in search of her journal, but it was nowhere to be found? She began to internally panic. She had not left the classroom at all, so how could it have gone missing? 

She grabbed her bag and began to frantically look through it until....

"You make my heart flutter every time.....Kyoko Kirigiri."

_"No..."_

Her head started to spin when she realized that Leon was reading from her journal.....in front of the whole class......Now everyone including _her_ knew how she felt. Everyone's focus was on her.....A few of them were snickering and others just stared at her with a look of pity spread across their faces. She glanced over at her crush and of course her facial expression showed nothing but a cold blank stare. The world stopped spinning and she felt like some just shot a dagger straight through her heart as she had just been outed in front of her classmates. She felt angry, embarrassed, pathetic....most of all...she felt like she might cry.... Before she could let her tears fall, she stormed out of the classroom ignoring Naegi's attempt to stop. 

"Damn Leon, you really did it this time.." Yasuhiro spoke breaking the awkward silence that filled the room. "Yeah, what the heck did you go and do that for?" Mondo added on gritting his teeth at Leon. 

"Aw cmon guys. It's Celeste. You know she's just being dramatic."

"I hardly consider invasion of one's privacy at just being dramatic Leon." Sakura spoke as she glared at him disapprovingly along with everyone else in the class. "Don't tell me you guys are taking this seriously..." The entire class glared at him as he let out a nervous chuckle. Yasuhiro was right....he had really done it this time..

Meanwhile, Celeste walked swiftly to her dorm as tears filled crimson colored eyes. When she finally got inside, she didn't even bother to remove her outfit as she plopped down on her bed and began to silently cry. She didn't even care about getting her journal back...it didn't matter at this point, all of her secrets had been exposed. 

She didn't know how she would ever be able to face her classmates again after that. Especially Kyoko... She wanted Kyoko, but it wasn't supposed to be like this...She had always dreamed of a world where she was the center of attention, but not like this. Not where she'd be the fool and become the butt of the joke. "It's all my fault for not keeping my thoughts inside my head...Why did I have to go and write that stuff?" She mumbled to herself. 

There was knock at the door....

It was probably just Leon. Some of their classmates probably guilt tripped him into apologizing. Or maybe its was Naegi coming to check on her. While she always appreciated his acts of kindness, she was in no mood to talk to him right now. So, she ignored them, but they refused to leave. She groaned and slowly pulled herself out of bed. She checked her makeup in the mirror. It wasn't the best due to her crying but it was presentable at least.

She stormed towards her door ready to tell her visitor off. "Look, I'm not in the mood to talk. So, please just go aw-" She opened to see that it was exactly who she expected it to be. She was about to give him an earful, but then she realized he wasn't alone. Maybe she should have touched up her makeup a little bit...

Well.....she was right about one thing. Leon stood at the entrance of her room with his hand on the back of his head with an apologetic look on his face. It was a look Celeste could tell wasn't all that genuine. Yeah, he had definitely been forced to come and apologize, but that wasn't what she was focused on. There was someone else there with him....

Kyoko stood next to Leon with a blank expression. It was an uneasy feeling for Celeste. She always liked Kyoko, but they had never had any meaningful interaction in the time they've been classmates and here she was standing right in front of her as her ice cold eyes bore into her soul. Kyoko's eyes shifted toward Leon and as she stared at him expectantly. 

"Look Celeste, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to embarrass you like this. It wasn't cool and I totally shouldn't have done that to you." It was a forced apology, but she didn't really care about that. He was nothing more than a mere D-rank. Possibly now an E-rank after that stunt he pulled today. She was more upset about Kyoko finding out about her crush in such am embarrassing manner. She didn't want her to find out like this and she was sure Kyoko probably thought she was the biggest creep in the world after that. 

Kyoko gave Leon another look (it was more like a glare) that seemed to signal for him to leave. "R-right, I'll leave now." He said giving Celeste another apologetic look before leaving the two of them alone. She felt an array of emotions as she was now left alone with the girl she had been crushing on all this time. It was hard to look away from her intense lilac orbs. But, there was something else that caught her eye. In her hand she held a black note book with a red strap on it. She held it out for Celeste to take. Her expression still blank.

"Don't worry, I didn't read anything. I'm just returning it to you." She said dryly. "Thank you.." Celeste murmured as she accepted the book from Kyoko."You mind if I come in?" She asked taking Celeste by surprise. Celeste didn't want to seem too desperate, but she almost immediately invited her in. 

Celeste shut the door behind them and gestured for Kyoko to take a seat on her bed in which she obliged. They sat there in silence for a few seconds. It's not that she didn't want her there. She did, but only if the circumstances were different. Not knowing what the detective was thinking or what her response would be made her really uncomfortable. She sat down a few inches away from her on the bed and she could smell the enticing smell of her blueberry perfume. It wasn't anything new. It was a smell she'd smelled whenever she walked by Kyoko, but to smell it up close was different. It would have been soothing to her if things weren't so awkward right now. No...now isn't the time for this....

"I uh.....suppose I should be apologizing to you...." Celeste spoke trying to ease some of the tension between them. Kyoko raised a brow at this.

"Hm? Apologizing for what? You were the victim here."

"I know, but none of this would have ever happened if I wouldn't have wrote any of that stuff down. You ended up getting embarrassed because of my recklessness." There was a brief moment of silence as Celeste tried to find her words. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. None of that was supposed to be read out loud...in fact it shouldn't have been written down in the first place." Celeste sighed. She felt as if though she might die from embarrassment. She was probably just being dramatic, but this was easily the most humiliating things she'd ever endured. 

"It's not your fault if someone doesn't respect your privacy. Leon played a joke on you....a really bad one at that.....none of that was your fault." Celeste knew Kyoko was right about Leon not respecting her privacy, but still...It was a really uncomfortable experience for both of them. "Your only mistake here is assuming I'm embarrassed or uncomfortable with your feelings.." Celeste didn't really catch on to what she was saying at first, but then she felt Kyoko's gloved hand clutch hers. Celeste could feel her face heat up and knew she was blushing.

"I might even go as far as to say I found it quite flattering." It wasn't that Celeste expected her to recoil in disgust at her feelings, but she also didn't expect her to be flattered. And it wasn't like Kyoko was the type to play a joke like that, but even then..she still couldn't believe she found it 'flattering.' "You're flattered? You mean you aren't creeped out by it?" Celeste asked finally looking up to meet Kyoko's stare. 

Kyoko shook her head. "Of course not. I've actually never had anyone say those kinds of things about me before."

"Oh please...You're only saying that to make me feel better.."

"No. Which brings me to my next point....I didn't just come here to return your notebook." Kyoko paused for a moment. She seemed almost hesitant to proceed with her statement. "Did you have any plans for the weekend?" _"Wait is she..."_ Celeste had feeling that she knew what Kyoko was doing, but she didn't want to get too excited and jump to conclusions. She had already been embarrassed enough from earlier. No need to further fuel that. "No. Not this time around."

"I was wondering if you would like to spend the weekend with me?" Celeste's suspicions were confirmed upon hearing this. Right now, she was stuck between trying not to sound to excited and wondering whether or not she was dreaming. The girl she had been crushing on for so long was asking her out. If this were a dream, she didn't want to be waken up. 

"Spending an entire weekend with you? I would love that."She said through a giggle trying her hardest to contain her enthusiasm. They were so busy with their conversation, that neither of them seemed to notice that Kyoko was still clutching Celeste's hand. A slight flush began to appear on the detective's cheeks when she realized what she was doing. 

She quickly removed her hand from Celeste's and gave her an apologetic look. However, Celeste didn't seem to mind the contact. She gently grabbed a hold of Kyoko's hand and gave her warm smile. "It's okay, I don't mind." She said trying to reassure her. She gave her small kiss on the cheek causing the detective to blush even more. This earned her a small chuckle from Celeste. 

"I guess it's my turn to be embarrassed huh?" She joked. Celeste let out another small chuckle. She was happy. Not only had Kyoko accepted her confession....She even went as far as asking her out. What she thought was one of the worst days of her life turned out to instead be one of the best.


End file.
